The invention relates to a device for adjusting camber and/or toe of the wheels of wheel suspensions, in particular for motor vehicles.
Various technical solutions with respect to rear-axle steering of a (road) vehicle are available. In general, the tie rod is pushed or also its length is modified. Moreover, there exist configurations with split wheel carrier, as described in US 20020036385 or in FR 2884795 for example. The rotary parts or control cylinders determinative for the camber and/or toe of the wheel are adjusted hereby by servo drives (for example a spur gear mechanism) and electric motors in opposite direction or in same direction in both rotational directions.
In a generic, multipart wheel carrier, the toe-in and/or the camber are modified by respectively pivoting the two slantingly configured cylinders. As the cardan shaft has to be guided centrally through the adjustment cylinders, the adjusting drive can only be established from radially outside.
On the one hand, the strength of the gearing has proven problematic in the context of dimensioning the required motor power and calculating the gear stage. On the other hand, the required multiplication cannot be implemented through a simple pinion/gear stage. Furthermore, spatial conditions do not allow to randomly place the drive in axial measuring chain or in radial measuring chain.